A Hero's Prelude
by Valkyrie Celes
Summary: A collection of short stories based on the characters of Final Fantasy VI. One story, per Returner, pregame. Now all 12 stories are up!
1. Introduction

**Introduction:**

**This is going to be a compilation of short stories based on the main characters of Final Fantasy VI (excluding Umaro and Gogo). There will be one short story per character. They will all be pre-game, based on their lives before they all met up to form the Returners.**

**I will write the disclaimer here, and not continue to after this. I find it interferes with the flow and tone of the story, so:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VI/III, any of its people, places or things. I do however, own the story concepts and the pieces of literature I am writing.**

**Ok guys, I hope you enjoy.**


	2. Celes Chere: Kitten

_**Celes Chere **_**-**

**Kitten**

It was a murky day in Vector, but then again, what day isn't murky in Vector. It's always filled with smog, fog and soot. I got used to the smell though, for me it's just another 'quirk' of being general.

I walked into the Imperial walls after a training session with Kefka; I don't care much for his company at all. That laugh, those clothes, that smile. It always makes me shiver, or should I say want to shiver. A general does not shiver, especially a female general. Unless I want every man to think I'm weak.

But I'm getting off topic, let me continue telling my tale.

I was training with Kefka, for he is the only other who knows magic. I'm forced to train with that clown to improve my Magitek skills. It wouldn't be so bad, if I didn't have to runic every last one of his pot shots.

Yes, I was thinking of all of this whilst walking down the Vectorian halls. I had nothing else to think of then. I don't like my mind to sit still, for a still mind is a useless one. At least, that's what Gestahl always says.

I finally approached the Imperial doors; the Vectorian insignia on its surface. I always wondered why on earth the Emperor chose to have such a foolish creature be his symbol. I mean, you could do far better than a hound. Perhaps an eagle, or panther; but a hound? Perhaps it is a matter of taste.

I looked at the sentries standing opposite one another. They looked at me, obviously eyeing my figure. I would let it slide, if they didn't do this every time I am summoned by the Emperor. After all, once is flattering, twice is slightly irritating, but still a bit flattering. But ten and over? Well, let's just say I wish I could freeze that thirsty expression on their faces.

Well, I could; but the last time I did I cleaned chocobo dung for a month. So I'll let them have a gander at me; after all, that's all their going to do.

"You may precede General." One man said.

"I know. But for me to proceed, I need the doors opened. I believe that is your department kind sir." I smirked.

The sentries made an interesting face. I couldn't tell if it was irritation or anger. Either way the doors opened.

I entered, pretending I didn't hear one sentry utter the word 'bitch' as I passed by. I'll handle him a bit later.

So I walked down the long hallway leading to the throne room. My white cloak trailing behind me. I always found it odd, I wore white. Perhaps more ironic than odd. After all, I was far from a saint.

I finally reached the throne where the Emperor sat. I kneeled instantly.

"You needn't Celes. I care not for formalities in this hour. Stand." The Emperor's voice was aged and worn. I always found it soothing, but also slightly frightful.

I listened and stood. I waited for him to speak again.

"I have a mission for you General. Would you like to know what it is?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. I'm glad kitten."

I winced. If there was nothing I hated more, it was a pet name. Not just any pet name though, it isn't that easy. No, I despise the name kitten with a passion. Do I look like a kitten to you? But alas, I will suffer this indignancy for my Emperor.

"I know this is unusual for a soldier of your rank. But I see this mission fitting for you. I want you to go to Albrook and spy on their officials. I smell treachery in their midst. You need to gather as much information as you possibly can on their plans, see if they are truly planning to revolt."

"…Of course sir. But might I ask…why should I do such a duty?"

Gestahl eyed me as the sentries did. I was forced to hold back a scoff.

"Because kitten, you are…the most qualified for this task. Men will easily divulge information to a 16 year old girl. I want you to leave immediately. I've already prepared a chocobo for your travel."

"Yes sir. But…" I looked down at my attire. "Won't they be suspicious if I am dressed as an imperial soldier?"

"Ah yes. I've prepared a disguise for you. It is lying in your chambers as we speak. Take your blade as well; in case you run into trouble."

"Yes sir." I saluted.

"You are dismissed."

I turned and walked down the long hallway once more. I made sure my expression was covered by my blonde locks; no one can see a general fuming.

I left the room and went to my chambers.

---

I closed the door to my chambers. I scanned the room for the clothing I would have to adorn for this foolish mission. My eyes wandered to my bed.

I released the scoff I had been holding for several minutes.

Gestahl wanted me to wear this!?

I should give the Emperor the benefit of the doubt; the best part of the outfit was…lets see. I can't decide whether the fact that it is skin tight is the best, or just how revealing it is. Hm…perhaps the cloth that only covered my breasts, that I assumed was a top was the best feature.

But I guess the jacket was 'supposed' to hide my form.

So I changed into my tight pants, small top and jacket and black boots. I strapped my runic blade to my hip and walked out to the chocobo stables where a yellow feathered bird awaited my arrival, saddle on its back.

The stable hand eyed me hungrily. I didn't hold back the bloody nose I wanted to give those sentries.

With my brutal assault, I rode into the countryside. Albrook being my next destination.

---

Albrook was bustling with town's people; as a town should be in the middle of the afternoon. I walked through the cobble stone streets; looking for any sign of authority in town square. I assumed if I found an official, I could make them tell me where all the big-wigs go for refreshment.

As I passed, men glanced at me; as every man did. Tell me, is being a young woman a crime? Do they all have to look at me like I'm the last woman they've ever seen?

I counted the men who stared at me, deciding which spell would be most suiting for each one of them. Albrook would be seeing many imps in the near future.

Finally, after an hour of searching I found a soldier. I hoped, prayed that they could direct me to the nobles in town, for I grew weary of hungering eyes.

"Excuse me sir." I addressed the soldier. He directed his attention to me.

I grew relieved as his eyes just stared at me, with no ambition whatsoever.

"Yes Miss?" he asked. His voice sounded youthful, like he was my age.

"I'd like to know where all of the nobles go for entertainment. I'm looking for a classy place to relax."

"There are other classy places in Albrook Miss."

"Yes. I'm aware of that. But I wish to dine in the company of the nobles. Can you direct me to their where abouts?"

"Another one of those…" the man uttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" I responded. I inhaled sharply, taking his retort in stride.

I knew the women he spoke of; the women who wished to dine in the company of nobles and governors simply to try and get in bed with them.

I smiled sweetly, trying to make the soldier speak further.

"Nothing." He retorted. "The place your looking for is the Seaside Tavern. It's right next to the docks, you can't miss it."

"Thank you."

I left the soldier, and headed towards the Seaside Tavern.

---

The soldier was right; this tavern was for the cream of the crop. It didn't even look like a tavern. No, it looked more like a ballroom with a bar counter and stools.

It was large, and noticeably expensive; the walls and floor were forged of marble. The tables were finely finished, as well as the chairs.

A large chandelier hung from the high ceiling. There were also stained glass windows which glistened with color in the sunlight.

My mind couldn't help but think; why do they need this place exactly? Do they really have to flaunt their wealth? After all, this isn't Jidor.

This place didn't remind me of a pub; it reminded me of the ballroom of Vector.

But I digress.

So I scanned the room looking for someone that looked remotely like they had authority. There were many men who did; but they were far too occupied with the waitresses. Trying to flirt with them, and no doubt get them into bed.

I was surprised at why, why these women would throw their bodies at these men, just because they were in high places.

I stepped into the tavern. My every step filled with poise and grace. I tried to look as seductive as possible; and it seemed to work, for every man's eyes focused on my form. I saw from the corner of my eye, the women glaring daggers at me.

"Excuse me Miss." A man called to me. I looked at them, smiling sweetly.

"Yes?" my tone was filled with honey. I had to force myself not to gag. Gestahl better reward me handsomely.

"Why don't you sit down over here? There are a few men who wish to bask in your company."

"I see. Very well."

I glided to the table in which the man called me over to. When I sat, I scanned the inhabitants at the table.

A very well put together, but very plump man sat across from me. His bushy mustache brushed acrossed his upper lip as he grinned dumbly. A younger man, that looked to be the man's twin, minus the mustache sat next to him. He must've been his son.

The bar keep placed a drink before me. He smiled.

"Compliments of the mayor Miss."

"Oh really, and who might that be?" I asked. I tried to hide my irritation. I despised acting so sweet.

"He's right here Miss." His eyes fell upon the older man.

I couldn't help but sigh. I had to drill this guy for information, oh joy. It would be a long day.

---

"So Miss, where do you come from?" the mayor asked.

"From…Tzen sir." I lied swiftly.

"I see, that's quite a ways away. Did you want to see the sights of our lovely Albrook?"

"Well actually…" I hesitated. I wanted to word my next words carefully. I lowered my voice.

"I heard that Albrook was planning to rebel against the Empire. I was sent to see if that were true. Tzen wishes to join the rebellion."

"Rebellion?" the man's tone grew suspicious. His eyes filled with a gleam. Of what, I knew not.

"I don't know what your talking about dear."

"Are you certain? Your not working with the Returners, or perhaps planning to make your own rebellion organization?" my voice grew as innocent as I possibly could make it. I hated sounding weak.

"I…" the mayor looked at me, as if he didn't want to disappoint me. He lowered his voice as well.

"I know not of any rebellion in my midst."

"Are you positive sir?" I fluttered my eyelashes.

If there was one thing a man would answer to, it was a seductress.

The younger man looked at me thirstily.

"Why don't you forget about such matters kitten. Women shouldn't think of such things. But why don't we go upstairs and-"

My hand instinctively reached for my blade. Kitten!? Did he just say…KITTEN!?

I swiftly relaxed my senses. I could let it slide, just this once.

"No thank you sir. I would much rather stay here with the mayor."

"Ah c'mon kitty-cat. I want to have a good time."

PUNCH.

My reflexes acted on their own. I had easily landed one on the young man, attracting much attention. At least for once, it wasn't because of my looks.

"Ugh, you little bitch!?" the man growled. He held his fat lip.

I instantly stood. The bar keep stared at me as I swiftly made my way to the door.

"Hey, you can't leave after hitting the mayor's son!" the bar keep shouted. "Come on Roy, stop her!"

I spun around to see a man of large proportions bounding towards me. I unsheathed my blade, readying myself for a swift battle.

The man was big; therefore he was slow. I could easily take him down with one precise strike.

The man reached me. His fat arms reached towards me. I quickly rammed my blades hilt into his stomach, making him double over in pain.

I jumped over the large man, darting out of the tavern.

---

Men shouted at me; they soon pursued. I easily out ran the slothly men; they couldn't possibly keep up with an imperial general.

I was almost home free; I was at the edge of town. I stopped, gasping for air.

I looked back.

A mob was barreling towards me; they would soon approach.

I knew what I had to do to get them off of my tail; the Emperor would have my head for it, but I had no other choice. I would much prefer being reprimanded my Gestahl then skinned alive by villagers.

I sheathed my blade. I swiftly rubbed my hands together, getting my juices flowing.

I felt the power surging towards my fingertips. The tingling, the cool air. It was all surfacing to my grasp.

I closed my eyes.

I felt the cold air encircle my fingertips. With one flick, I sent a small glacier of ice before the mob's path.

I heard gasps and cries behind my barrier. I cared not to stay.

I swiftly mounted my chocobo, kicking its sides to make it move forth.

I was home free; I was on my way back home. Though I didn't get any information, and made a ruckus, I was home free.

Oh well. The Emperor should have known; don't send a General to do a grunts job.

Perhaps I should get my temper in check. But if there is anything I hate more, it is being called kitten. Do I look like a kitten to you?


	3. Shadow: Death of Innocence

_**Shadow -**_

**Death of Innocence**

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure. It's the only way. I have to get her off of my back. She might ruin my reputation, then I'll never be able to run for office."

"…Alright. It's your call."

Two men walked in the dark of the night. Cloaks covered their forms, hoods shrouded their faces.

One man glanced around nervously; as if a shadow was following their every movement.

"Are you sure he's here?"

"I heard he was. I heard he lurks around alley ways at night."

"And he's good at what he does?"

"I'm the best."

The man turned sharply. He shivered, but with fear or cold, no one knew.

"Y-you're the mercenary?"

"That's what they say. Call me Shadow."

The man stood, shrouded in black. An aura of death surrounded him. He was dressed in all black; none of his features were apparent. Even his face was covered by a black mask.

Another figure sat at the man's heel; he was unnoticeable in the darkness. It sat quietly, its breathing not apparent. If its master told it to strike, it would.

The two men shivered. Their gaze did not waiver.

"Do you have a job for me, or do you just wander these streets at night for entertainment." The figure said.

"N-no." one man said. "I have a job for you. I just want to know how much you charge."

"Depends. What's the job." The figure's voice was cool, collected. Not a trace of emotion was in his tone.

"I need you to kill someone." He responded.

"Obviously. Or else you wouldn't be here. Who's the victim."

"A-a woman. In Maranda. She has a child…I want him killed as well." The man's voice shook.

"Two kills…" the man brushed his index finger against his chin. "That'll be 20,000."

"20,000!?" the other man chimed in. "That's a scam. We can get the job done for far cheaper!"

"Not by me." Was the man's cool reply.

"W-why so much?"

"I need to feed my dog."

The figure motioned to the creature at its heel.

The dog's black eyes gleamed with hunger. The duo of men shivered.

"A-alright. 20,000. I'll give you half now, half later."

"Up front."

"What?"

"20,000 up front or nothing."

"No way! Come on Jobe, we can get someone much cheaper."

"Not of his caliber…" Jobe muttered. "Alright. Here."

One cloaked man handed a sack of coins to the other figure. The man known as Shadow opened the sack, counting the coins. Once satisfied, he pocketed the money.

Shadow walked away. His dog close at hand.

"Wait!" Jobe called. "How will I know you killed them!?"

Shadow stopped. Without turning, he replied.

"I usually bring back a finger, but you aren't the kind of person I usually deal with. Hm…" he pondered for a long while.

"Do you know something of sentimental value they have?"

"Yes. A heart shaped locket engraved with the initials _C.D._"

"Alright then. I'll bring that back."

The man vanished, as if he were never there.

"Are you sure about this Jobe?" the second man asked.

Jobe hesitated before nodding his head.

"Yes. This is the only way she'll leave me alone. Besides, I can't run for governor with a secret like that liable to get out."

"…Right." The man looked at his friend; he made sure his disgust wasn't too revealing.

"Come on, let's get out of this place."

"Fine."

The two men left the alley.

---

Shadow had swiftly made it to Maranda. He stealthily snuck around town, searching for his target.

His employer had made her appearance quite clear; a young twenty something girl with a petite figure and brown eyes. Her hair was a midnight hue, according to the man. Her child had the same features.

Shadow kneeled down, to be at the same height as his pet. He pulled an item from his pocket, outstretching it to his dog's nose.

"This is what the guy gave me. Perhaps you will have better luck with it than I." the small swatch of cloth fluttered slightly in the wind.

His dog sniffed it for a few moments before looking up at his master. His eyes filled with determination before he trotted off into the crowd.

The man stood back up. He walked over to the wall of the inn which was cloaked in shadows. He leaned against it, patiently awaiting his dog's return.

---

Night had fallen. Shadow was still perched in his same spot, his pet had not returned.

"Perhaps it was harder than the man proclaimed it to be."

As soon as he finished his sentence, a form began to bound towards him.

Shadow stood up, becoming alert. The dog had reached him.

"Did you find her Interceptor?"

Interceptor yelped in reply.

"Where."

The dog cantered back from once he came. He stopped for one brief moment, looking back to see where his master had gone.

Shadow unsheathed a thin sharp blade from his side. It looked as lethal as he.

The man walked forth, catching up with his pet.

Interceptor began moving once more, leading the mercenary to his job.

---

The man stood before a rural home at the edge of town. He looked down at his dog.

"Is this it?"

Interceptor nodded his head.

"Alright. Stay here. This'll be quick."

The dog strode up to the door and sat in front of it. He lay his head on the cool pavement, listening to his owner.

Shadow snuck around to the back of the home. He snuck up to the back door.

The assassin felt the hinges of the door.

"Not sturdy." He concluded.

He stuck his thin blade into the door's small opening. With one swift motion, he ran the blade down the the door's bottom.

The door began to fall. Shadow braced the door so it wouldn't make any noise. He placed it onto the ground.

The mercenary entered the small home.

---

The home was warm; the heat swiftly escaped from the large opening the assassin had created. He scanned the room for any indication of inhabitants.

He noticed a door that was slightly open.

Shadow crept up to the door, opening it fully so he could enter.

A woman was propped up in a chair, a picture book in hand. She was obviously asleep, for she was slowly slumping towards the floor.

Her child lay in the bed next to her. He slept soundly, not knowing that his life would soon be cut short.

The mercenary slowly walked up, behind the woman. He raised his blade so it was level with her heart.

A flicker of remorse filled Shadow's eyes. His mind raced back to a familiar memory, a familiar place.

Shadow inhaled deeply. He struck before he lost his nerve.

A gargled noise escaped the woman's lips as she fell lifeless to the floor. Blood ran from her fatal wound. The book fell to the floor.

As if in a rage, Shadow swiftly walked to the boy. He beheaded him instantly.

The assassin was breathing heavily. He glared at the woman who lay on the floor.

The man raised the corpse off of the ground. He saw what he was looking for.

The woman wore the locket his employer had spoke of. He quickly yanked the chain off of her neck. Shadow dropped her back to the floor.

He sprinted out of the back door. He reached the front, where Interceptor was dozing.

"Let's go." Shadow barked.

The dog jumped up from his dozing state. He looked at Shadow, shocked at the man's demeanor.

"Interceptor, Come!" he said in the same demanding tone.

Not wanting to test his master's patience, Interceptor obeyed.

The pair darted out of the town as swiftly as they had come.

---

"He's coming back here?"

"Yes. That's the message I got."

"In one day? I dunno. Perhaps he didn't get the job done."

"Impossible. He's the best at his trade."

"Indeed I am."

The two men turned in shock.

There he was. There was Shadow.

Jobe spoke first.

"D-did you do it?" his voice shook once more.

Shadow said nothing. All he did, was force the locket into Jobe's hand.

Jobe looked down in horror.

"You did it?" he spoke with disbelief.

"What I was paid to do? Yes."

Shadow walked away.

Jobe waited until he was sure Shadow was out of sight. He doubled over, holding his stomach.

"Oh god, what've I done…" he kneeled onto the cobblestone pavement. "What've I…"

The man vomited onto the cool ground.

"What did I…for this…" he heaved.

The other man knelt next to Jobe. He rubbed his friend's back consolingly.

"Come on. It isn't that bad. Just think, you'll win the election for sure."

"Y-y-your right." Jobe took that justification with vigor. He spat out some bile.

"Get up Jobe. Let's go."

It took Jobe a few minutes to collect himself.

The two men left the alleyway.


	4. Setzer Gabbiani: Are you a Gambling Man

_**Setzer Gabbiani **_**-**

**Are you a Gambling Man?**

Two men sat across from another. A table separated the two, a deck of cards gracing the surface of the polished wood. Chips of crimson and onyx hue lay before the two men. They each held a hand of cards.

The two men looked to be complete opposites, look wise. One was dashing, debonair, suave. He looked as if this were his profession, and nothing would stand in his way of succeeding at each and every hand he played, dice he rolled. He had one true love; her name was Lady Luck.

His appearance projected this demeanor; his black trench coat, classy boots. Even his silver hair, which would usually look odd was appealing to others, as he had it tied back in a long ponytail. His ocean eyes were filled with carefree ambition, which only grew with every game he played.

His opponent, on the other hand was a wreck. He looked unconfident, unnerved and as if this were his first game of poker. His face was slim, his chin sharp. His eyes were an emerald shade. His thin hands shook his hand of cards. His sweat streamed onto the thick paper. He breathed heavily, his skinny frame shaking slightly with every breath.

The more confident of the men looked at his opponent slyly. He knew the man had already lost his bron and was soon to crack under pressure.

"Do you wish to concede Mr. Alani? After all, this isn't exactly your forte. Perhaps you should stick to your trade of jewelmenship, it doesn't put you at such high risk."

The small crowd who looked upon the game snickered. Mr. Alani furrowed his brow.

"I'm not afraid of this game Mr. Gabbiani. We shall proceed with our hands as follows. One million gold isn't a lot to lose for me, but perhaps it is for you. I will allow you to save face if you desire to concede." The man retorted. Confidence slowly crept into his tone, but it still shook slightly.

The lookers-on didn't notice Mr. Alani's fearful disposition, but Mr. Gabbiani did. After all, he had been the master of his trade, gambling since he was 14 years of age. He knew a fearful man when he saw one, and knew exactly how to pounce when they were weary.

He had dealt with men like this in his past; men that got in over their heads, betting far more then they could afford. Alas, these men were always cowards, but they just always had to be proud. To save face, they would bet a great deal, and they would always lose.

At this point in the game Mr. Gabbiani had Mr. Alani right where he wanted him. After all, Mr. Gabbiani didn't need the money; no, what he wanted, was much more from this pitiful little man. What he desired was far more valuable then any amount of gold.

"I would rather not concede Mr. Alani," the silver haired man spoke. His tone was smooth, confident. "If you feel as you are saying, why don't we up the anti?"

"…I…beg your pardon?" Mr. Alani responded. He tried to keep his voice from cracking.

"Up the anti. You know, raise our bets. I think it would make the game far more interesting."

"I…" Mr. Alani was now openly showing his cowardess. Mr. Gabbiani was hooking the man now. He had fallen into the gambler's ploy.

"Unless you are uncertain of your hand Mr. Alani. I keep my first option open for you; you can merely concede. Then you would only lose one million gold. A jeweler from Jidor would have no problem making that back."

"I…what else do you want?"

"Let's see…" Mr. Gabbiani placed his cards onto the table. He tapped his fingertips together, as if he were pondering what he wanted from the man.

Mr. Gabbiani waited a few moments before speaking; just to see his opponent sweat. When he was satisfied with seeing the man stew, he voiced his request.

"I hear you have a lovely statuette made of the finest jewels in all the land. I believe it depicts the lovely Maria. I would like that as my prize."

"N-no!" the man shot out of his chair. "That was made especially for the Impressario! I can't give it to you, he would have my head. Not to mention how much it cost to make such a statuette!"

"So I take it that you've not the proper hand to win this wager. Very well. Since we are playing with such high stakes, I as the dealer will let you exchange two more of your cards. Now I'm being generous, considering the time for that is over. So what do you say Mr. Alani, are you a gambling man?" Mr. Gabbiani's sly smile graced his lips.

Mr. Alani scoffed. He pondered for a long while.

"If I am to wager such a gem, you must do the same." He said slowly.

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way. What do you wish to have of mine?"

"This vessel. If I win, then you have to give me the flying machine we are currently aboard." Mr. Alani grinned as if he had this bet in the bag.

Mr. Gabbiani looked as if he were startled.

"My pride and joy? Oh Mr. Alani, how cruel. You know the Blackjak is to me as your daughter is to you. But…I suppose if you wish for this to be my wager…then I have no choice." His face fell before returning to its usual cheerful disposition.

"Well then, why don't you sit down and we can begin."

Mr. Alani obeyed. He picked up his hand of cards once more.

The jeweler analyzed his hand painfully as if it were a matter of life and death. He placed two cards onto the table face-down.

Mr. Gabbiani looked at the two cards with interest. He took them, placing them onto the bottom of the deck.

The gambler dealt the jeweler two cards. Mr. Alani took the cards with vigor.

Mr. Gabbiani scanned his hand. He looked up at Mr. Alani, who was doing the same, with far less confidence in his features.

"Are you prepared to reveal your hand Mr. Alani?"

The man shook his head wearily.

"You go first. After all, I have far more to lose."

"F-fine."

Mr. Alani laid his hand facing up, so his opponent could see his draw. Mr. Gabbiani's eyes focused on the cards.

"A strait. Not bad Mr. Alani. If you were facing any other, you might have won. But you aren't as fortunate; not when you are facing the man who's dearest friend is Lady Luck."

He laid his hand on the table as well.

Mr. Alani released a howl of pain. He pounded the table, totally releasing any dignity he had left.

Mr. Gabbiani smirked.

"Royal Flush Mr. Alani. So, when can I claim my lovely statuette?"

Mr. Alani composed himself. The crowd looked at the jeweler with mixed looks of shock and indignence.

"I'll get it for you when we land." He muttered harshly.

Mr. Gabbiani chuckled.

"Very well Mr. Alani. I'll fly to Jidor right now. If you'll excuse me."

He stood. The young gambler walked to a hatch which led above deck. He climbed the ladder, disappearing from view.

"Damn!!" the man shouted. "Now what will I do. Impressario is going to have my head!"

---

"Here we are Mr. Alani. I'll be waiting right here."

The airship had landed outside of Jidor. Mr. Alani, along with the small crowd filed off of the flying machine.

A few moments later, The jeweler arrived with a package in hand. He outstretched it to the gambler who stood on the ladder.

"Here." He spat. Mr. Gabbiani took the package. He opened it, assuring himself that his treasure was aqquired.

"A pleasure doing business with you Mr. Alani. Perhaps we can do this another time."

The man climbed up the ladder. He went to where the captain stood. He fiddled with some levers until the ship took off.

Mr. Alani stood, watching the ship ascend. He scowled.

"Damn it. Curse that man!"

A girl walked behind the man. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"There there Daddy. You can make another. But I warned you before you left."

"I know, I know. You don't have to remind me."

"Oh, but I do." The girl said with glee.

"You should know, never to mess with Setzer Gabbiani."


	5. Locke Cole: Her Smile

**Author's Notes: This one is kind of corny in my opinion, but I couldn't think of anything else for Locke. Tell me if you like it or not.**

_**Locke Cole **_**-**

**Her Smile**

I visit her often. She laughs and I laugh, at simple little things. She could get startled by the door cracking open, and her face would light up with the most beautiful smile I've ever seen.

We spend every day together; or at least, every day we possibly can together. I can't always be with her if I want to make ends meat. But that only makes me love her more.

The times we spend a part just make me want to come back to her quicker. I can't wait to see her smile when I show her my treasures. Every time I leave, I come back with a new gem; a gem that makes her eyes dazzle like the diamonds they are.

I never knew I could feel this feeling; after all, love isn't really familiar to my family. My home was broken, only to leave me alone to fend for myself at a young age. So, I decided to do what I do best; hunt for treasures. I search through caves, deserts, hell, even dungeons. No matter what the task, I always get what I desire. I get my treasures to sell.

But before I sell them, I must bring them back to her. Whether it is a musty old tomb, or a dazzling piece of ancient relic, she smiles. She smiles, and I enjoy making her smile.

I yearned for this to be a regular occurrence. I wanted to make her laugh, make her smile for all eternity. But as luck would have it; it wasn't meant to be.

---

"Locke, what did you bring back today? Is it another stone from the Narshe caves?"

"Nothing today Rachel. But I do have somewhere to take you. There is a treasure, but it looked so majestic where it is, I just couldn't take it. Well, I am going to take it, but I wanted to let you see it before it's moved. So whadaya say? Are you up for an adventure?"

"Oh, Locke…" her eyes fell. I despised seeing that look in her pupils. "You know I would love to, but my Father, well…you know. He doesn't want me going with you."

"What's the harm in one trek? Your old man needs to lighten up a little." I smiled at her warmly. She returned my gesture.

"Well…perhaps I could go, just this one time. Father isn't here, so we can sneak out. This better not take long." Hesitance traced her voice.

"That's the spirit!" I jumped up. "I'll make a treasure hunter out of you yet. Come on."

I took her hand and swiftly led her out of the home.

"So where is this treasure Locke?"

"In the caves south of Kohlingen. You won't be sorry Rachel, this is going to make your day."

"I hope so." She giggled. "If it isn't, you'll face my Father's wrath."

"A fate far worse then death."

Her giggle burst into hearty laughter. I chuckled slightly as well.

---

We had reached the outskirts of the cave. Rachel peered in, trying to see how deep the cave truly was.

"Are you sure it's safe in there?" she asked shakily.

"No, but that's where the adventure comes in Rach. Don't be scared now, be scared when we're in there."

"My hero." She murmured sarcastically.

My face grew serious. I didn't want her to be afraid, no matter what I said. I looked into her eyes with conviction.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you."

"I know," a slight smile graced her perfect lips. "You always protect me."

"Rachel."

"Yes?"

"W…will you marry me?"

It just came out. I didn't know why. I didn't plan to do this; a guy needs a ring when he proposes. I made the biggest mistake in my life here, not doing this right. Dear god…what if she won't forgive me? What have I done?

"Oh Locke!" she cried. She flung her arms around my neck. "Of course, of course I'll marry you!" she kissed me on the lips.

Relief overflowed my body. What I thought was a stupid mistake turned out to be the best thing I had ever done in my life.

Our embrace ended. She looked up at me with deep passion.

"But Locke…"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ask for my Father's blessing?"

I had to force myself to not gag. How could I forget the most important part of a proposal? Because I'm a dumbass, that's why.

"…Sure!" I lied.

Rachel was too naïve to catch onto my deceit. She smiled at me once more.

"I love you." She cooed.

"I love you too." I cooed back.

We entered the cave.

---

That was the last I saw of my angel. The last I saw of her in all of her glory. After that day, she despised me.

She knew not why she despised me; she was following her Father's lead. Amnesia does that to people. It makes them forget about the things they love so dear. What were once fond memories are now gray murky clouds.

I never forgave myself. After all, this was my fault. I made her come with me to the cave. If I was using my skills that day, I would have known that bridge wasn't stable.

This is all my fault. I swear I will make this up to her. I have to.

The days without her have been a living nightmare. All that keeps me going, is knowing that there's something out there that will bring her back.

I have to find it; I have to find this miracle elixir that can raise the dead.

I have to…so I can see her smile again.


	6. Sabin Rene Figaro: Run Away

_**Sabin Rene Figaro **_**-**

**Run Away**

Crunch, Crunch.

Twigs and grass were crushed under large feet.

Crunch, Crunch.

The pace frequented, as if the man were running from something.

Crunch, Crunch.

He scanned his surroundings, unknowing of his next destination.

Crunch, crunch.

He stopped abruptly.

A young man, barely of age stood in a lush grassland; he scanned his surroundings wearily. He knew not where he was heading, but was surely running as far as he possibly could from something…someone.

He panted as the prior days events ran through his head.

---

"Are you still sure you want to do this?"

The man stood at a castle gate. Another young man stood beside him, a hesitant look on his face.

Night had fallen; the cool desert air filled their lungs as they both stood at the exit of the large castle.

The two men looked alike; but also unalike at the same time. One had fair skin and almost delicate features. His crystal eyes twinkled with the innocence of a youth. His long, blond hair was tied back with a ribbon. He wore very regal attire.

The other had the same facial features; but that was their only similarity. This young man had slightly tan skin and muscle began to grow on his body. He wore clothes that were not befitting of his rank; very casual, very tattered. The little amount of hair he could tie back, he did. His hair was also a blond shade.

The tanner of the men leaned on the gate. He looked at the other.

"I won the toss." He said frankly.

"I know." The other replied. A small crease wrinkled his forehead. "But you could still stay for a day or two. The funeral is going to be at dawn. At least pay your last respects."

"I already have. I went into Dad's chambers tonight and paid my last respects."

"Sabin!?" the other man cried. "How could you—"

"I don't want to stay here for the funeral Edgar. All it'll be is a bunch of blue-bloods acting like they care about Dad's death. You know all they care about is who'll ascend to the throne."

"Not everyone does you know." Edgar whispered. "I don't." his expression fell.

Sabin stood straight. His expression grew stern as he addressed his brother.

"I know you don't Edgar. I just…I don't want to stick around when they want to crown the next king."

"I suppose I understand your choice. I just wish it didn't have to be this way."

"So do I."

The two stood in silence for a long while; looking up at the starlit sky. The moon was full, the air humming with each passing moment.

After the two felt satisfied with their departure, Sabin spoke.

"I should go. You should go get some rest too. You've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow..."

"I do."

Edgar walked over to the gate. He pushed the doorway open.

He glanced back at his brother. Sabin nodded. He walked forth. He stood before the gate, looking at the sky above.

He glanced at his brother.

"Goodbye Edgar."

"Goodbye Sabin. Good luck."

Sabin left the castle's depths.

---

And here he was; a free man. The sun bore down on his tan flesh, burning his skin.

"Damn," he murmured. "I should've thought this through before leaving. Where the hell am I going to go."

The young man looked up at the sun. It was high in the sky.

"Noon." He commented. "Perhaps if I just keep on walking, I'll find somewhere to go."

He began to walk once more.

---

Sabin had walked for hours. The sun had began to set slowly.

"Well that failed. I've been walking all day, and still don't know what I'm going to do."

He shaded his eyes with his hand. As he did so, he saw a small cabin in the distance.

"Hm, perhaps that has some inhabitants. So much for rest."

He began to jog towards the cabin in the distance.

---

The young man had reached the outskirts of the cabin; he looked on at the small mass of people who surrounded the front of the landscape. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Pairs of people were fighting one another; but not with swords and shields. They were fighting…with their arms and legs.

They all were significantly bigger than the youth; their muscles bulging out of their tops. Sweat glistened on their flesh as they each landed blow after blow on one another.

"Wow…" Sabin was in awe.

A form on the roof of the cabin was looking upon the trainees. He spotted the young Sabin easily; he was the only one not sparring. The man's eyes lit up with vigor.

"A new prospect." He whispered. He braced his voice for the impending shouting. "You there! Why aren't you training!"

Sabin's body shook with slight fear. He looked up at the figure shouting at him. Shock filled his features.

"M-me?" he questioned. "D-do you mean me?" he rose his voice.

"Yes boy, I mean you! Why aren't you sparring!"

The man stood. He easily jumped from atop the roof. Sabin gasped.

The man walked towards him. The sparrers continued their brutal dance, not noticing the scene taking place.

Sabin took a few steps back. He felt the fear shooting up is spine.

"You didn't answer my question boy. Why aren't you sparring?"

"Well…uh…I…well, er, I mean…I don't know…"

WHACK.

Sabin rubbed his scalp. He glared at the man.

"What the hell is the matter with you!?" he spat. "Are you insane!?"

"Bad reflexes. I'll be sure to fix that."

"Wha? Fix what, what do you wanna do?"

The man brushed his chin.

"Would you consider training with me boy?"

Sabin looked at the man puzzled.

"Training…training for what? What do you do here exactly?"

"What do you think we do here boy. What do you see right now."

Sabin scanned the battlegrounds once more.

"Fighting?"

WHACK.

"Ugh, stop it!" Sabin rubbed his head once again.

"No boy, not just fighting. We hone our skills here. Martial arts is just a form to center your body, your mind. We don't just senselessly beat each other to a bloody pulp."

"Martial arts? I've never heard of such a thing."

"Aye. It is a dying art, but still effective. I would very much enjoy training you, of course, if you pass the test. Are you up for it young man?"

Sabin thought. His eyes narrowed.

"Yes. I want to train under you. Hell, perhaps I can make something of my life."

"I hear that response often. Name's Duncan. I'll be your Mentor whilst you train."

"Alright Duncan. I'm Sabin."

WHACK.

Sabin's temper rose.

"Damn it! What now!?"

"You will call me Master Duncan, is that understood?"

"Fine, whatever. So, what's my test?"

"Ah." Duncan grinned. "I want to test your natural abilities."

Duncan turned.

"Vargas!" he hollered. "Time to test another recruit!"

A few moments passed.

A man emerged from the crowd. He was tall, with massive muscles. He looked to be of animalistic strength.

"This is my son Vargas. You will fight him, so I can see your natural fighting abilities. Are you both ready?"

"Yes." Vargas replied. Sabin nodded weakly.

"Alright then. Begin!"

Vargas charged towards the young man. Sabin merely stood, a look of shock on his face.

"Holy sh—"

Sabin was punched in the jaw. Blood spewed from his mouth. Duncan snickered.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to be my apprentice."


	7. Terra Branford: Innocent Ambition

_**Terra Branford **_**-**

**Innocent Ambition**

"Are you sure its safe to let her wander around the grounds like this?"

"What's the harm? She's been secluded her entire life. Let her wander the grounds now while she still has her senses. After all, after the experiment, she won't be doing much on her own."

Emperor Gestahl sat on his throne. He was speaking to a subordinate scientist who kneeled before him. The ruler looked down at the man smugly.

"Are you sure the prototype is near completion?"

"Positive. It will be able to be used in one year."

"One year," the monarch hissed. "You morons can't speed the process up at all!?"

"N-no sir. I'm sorry. Magic is a new field we have all had to research before we start tinkering with it. This takes time and--"

"Three months."

The scientist looked up with shock.

"I beg your pardon sir?"

"You have three months to finish the prototype. Any further delay and you'll be…excused from your position." A wicked smirk crossed the Emperor's lips. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Y…yes sir. I'll bring you the prototype in three months."

"I thought as much. You are dismissed. Tell General Celes to enter on your way out."

"Of course Emperor."

The man stood and swiftly left Gestahl's chambers.

He passed a young woman on his exit. She was dressed in rather risqué attire. She looked at him with deadly eyes as he scanned her form.

"Emperor Gestahl wishes to see you now General."

"Fine."

She walked into the large room.

"Hore…" he murmured.

The woman wheeled around on her heel. She stomped towards him fiercely.

"Do you think I wanted to wear this." She hissed coolly.

The man backed away from the young woman.

"I suppose not. But then why—"

"Recon. Now go back to tinkering with your little do-dads in that cave you call a laboratory." She turned and began to walk into the throne room once more.

The scientist scoffed as he began to walk down the Vectorian hallways.

"Little bitch. Perhaps I'll use the prototype on you instead of the other girl."

---

A young delicate woman leaned on the railing of a balcony. Her emerald eyes scanned the terrain of the kingdom of Vector. She looked at every nook and cranny with detail; her eyes looked truly innocent in the sunlight.

The girls features were classic, but exotic. Her pale skin made her stand out in any crowd. Her petite form made her look as if she were a rag doll. This girl would look normal…if not for her full head of light green hair.

"I wonder if every place in the world is like this." She questioned out loud. "It would be ashame if it was. I think more green should be in this world."

She peered down at a field with bare soil. Targets and stone platforms littered the ground. Men combated one another with swordplay.

"Why are they always fighting…" she murmured. "The world shouldn't be filled with such things. I think everyone should be happy."

Her eyes fell on a pale figure. It looked unusual to her compared to the others on the battlefield. It gracefully struck a soldier, knocking them off balance. It's hair flailed about with each strike. The young woman focused on that form fiercely.

"A woman!?" she sounded shocked. "I thought I was the only one in the army. Perhaps…" hope filled her emerald depths.

"Perhaps we could be friends."

She pushed herself off of the railing and ventured to the sparring grounds.

---

The girl had made it to the sparring ground. She hid from view, trying to scan her surroundings for the female soldier.

A few minutes passed. She had no luck finding the female warrior.

"Hm…" she whispered. "Maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me."

A pale hand raised in the air. The girl paid attention to what was soon to take place.

"Attention soldiers!" the voice rang through the grounds with authority. "We will cease training until tomorrow. You are all dismissed."

The girl hid behind an oil tank whilst the troops dispersed.

No one was left. The girl peeked her head from the shelter of her hiding place. She gasped.

There she was. There was the girl. She stood on a large platform, her imperial uniform covering her body. Her hair was long and pale; as pale as snow. Her skin matched her hair's hue.

Her sapphire eyes made her skin look even paler.

The green haired girl dared to walk towards the other woman. Hesitance filled each of her steps.

She approached the other girl with anticipation.

"H-h-hello." She stuttered.

The blond turned. Her eyes focused on her; their depths filled with ice.

"Yes?"

"I…uh…" the girl had to stop herself from taking a step back. For some reason, she shivered when she was near this girl.

"My name's Terra. What's yours?"

"Do you need something?" the other girl's voice was cool, like ice.

"I just thought…perhaps…well…"

"Cut to the chase, I'm busy. Either say what your going to say, or leave. Standing here and stuttering is a waste of both of our time."

"O…K…" Terra took a deep breath. "Well, I couldn't help but notice you're a woman."

The blond cocked her head and looked at Terra oddly.

"Did it take hearty investigation to figure that out?" the blond retorted sarcastically.

"No I didn't mean it like that." Terra hurriedly said. "I just meant your another girl in the army. I thought I was the only one."

"Your in the army? Hmph, I guess they let anyone in these days."

"Yeah…heh..." she wanted to humor the woman. "Well, I just thought…with us being the only girls, we could be friends. Maybe we could watch out for each other or something."

"No."

Terra jumped involuntarily. She was shocked at the girl's swift reply.

"But I—"

"You don't join the army to make friends girl. You join to serve the Emperor. If you wish to befriend a woman, why don't you join the chamber maidens in their infantile gossip? I hear the hens are cackling as we speak. So why don't you just rush along and join them, hm?"

"I didn't want to join…"

"Then you shouldn't have. It's not my fault you have regrets."

"Oh goodness…"

Terra covered her eyes. She ran as fast as she could out of range of the Ice Queen's glacial strikes.

The blond shrugged. She went back to what she was doing; polishing her blade.

"Light weight."


	8. Strago Magus: Abandoned

_**Strago Magus **_**-**

**Abandoned**

Rain pored onto the quiet streets of Thamasa. All was calm, all was quiet. The town was being cleansed in the water of purity which rained from the heavens above.

It was on this night, that an old man sat at the windowsill; his eyes not effected by Siren's spell of slumber. He sat unwavering, studying an ancient text which lay restless on his shelf whilst sun was upon the earth.

This man was the elderly veteran; the sole survivor of the darkest of days. Though his wisdom was great, and experience greater, he still said little to the towns people.

Many decided to leave him alone; after all, he was just the old wack job on the edge of town. But those who did befriend him, gained a wise friend. A mentor in which they could divulge all of their ills, their doubts, their joys. This man would listen to it all.

He enjoyed the little company he had received; the one woman who came to him for everything; she told him her problems, her affairs. Having no children of his own, he treated her as his daughter.

It was on this rainy night that his daughter came to him. She came, wrapping on the door frantically.

The old man got up, leaving his text on a table near the door. He opened the door, confusion on his face when he saw the young woman.

The girl was a classic beauty; auburn wispy hair cut short. Slightly tan brown skin; hazel eyes. This girl was a girl-next-door type. She usually looked cheerful, but tonight…she looked unkept, frantic. The man stood, leaning on the doorframe.

"Claudia." He said. His voice was filled with sleep. Siren must've been affecting his senses now.

The girl breathed heavily.

"Strago. I know it's late, but I need to come in, now. Please let me come in." her words were rushed.

"Of course," he backed away from the door. "Come in."

Claudia walked into the door. It was now that Strago noticed the bundle in her arms. His eyebrow rose.

"What—"

"Please let me speak Strago. I need to ask you a favor. A massive favor, please…" her tone was that of a whimpering dog.

Strago stood with interest. His face expressed that. Claudia continued in the same frantic tone.

"He left. Clyde left us and I don't know what to do. I didn't know what to do at least, until now. This is where I need your help."

"Anything dear, what is it?"

"I-I-I…" tears began to stream down her face. They didn't look fresh.

"Sit down dear." Strago pulled a chair out. Claudia sat in it swiftly.

Her tears slowed. She continued.

"I was thinking long and hard, thinking of what I should do. Clyde just left. I saw him leave a few hours ago even though he told me this afternoon. I need you…no, I'm begging you, please…take Relm…"

"I beg your pardon?" shock filled his aging features. "You want me to take her, is that what I just heard!?"

"I'm going after him. I'm going after Clyde and I can't go with an infant. She'll just slow me down. Please Strago, I'm begging you. I have to follow the man I love, then perhaps I can get him to forgive me for whatever I've done. Oh Strago, please…" her head lowered. Her locks fell on the sleeping child in her arms.

"You don't even know where he's gone!" Strago protested. "Why on earth are you going to chase him, it'll be a wild goose chase. Just stay here Claudia, stay here and watch your child grow. It's for the best if he leaves you, he isn't a good man--"

"Don't say that!!" her eyes grew defiant. "Clyde is wonderful, he loves me and Relm, that's why he left. He wanted to protect us Strago, so don't you dare say he isn't a good man!"

"Alright, alright." He waved his hands in the air. "I'm sorry. But you shouldn't chase the man around the world. You've no traveling experience Claudia. You've lived in Thamasa your entire life, you couldn't possibly survive in the wilderness."

"I've made my choice," her expression grew stern. "Will you help me, or not. I know you've traveled in your youth, so I thought you could lend me some of your supplies. I also wanted you to watch my treasure, my pride and joy. But instead of being ecstatic, your condescending. So Strago, will you help me find the man that I love!?"

The old man looked defeated. He knew there was no reasoning with a woman in love. He sighed with a heavy heart.

"Alright Claudia. If this is the path you wish to take, I'll help you. Please come back, and please take care of yourself."

Claudia's eyes lit up.

"I knew I could count on you Strago, thank you." Gratitude filled her hazel depths. "Here, take her. I have to go get the rest of her things. I'll be back."

She rushed out of the door.

Strago looked down into the eyes of the bundle in his arms. He smiled slightly.

"Don't worry dear. Grandpa will take care of you until your Mama returns to her senses."

Claudia returned with her baby's things. She and Strago situated them so there was still room for the old man.

Strago gave Claudia some supplies. A tattered cloak, some old maps and food. This was all he could give The girl.

"These are old, but they'll do the job. Good luck Claudia, I hope you find what your looking for."

"Thank you Strago. I promise, I'll come back with Clyde. Then we'll all be a happy family."

She flashed the elderly man one last smile before wandering into the unknown.

---

One week had passed since Claudia left the small town. Word had come, tragic word. Imperial soldiers were traveling on the outskirts of the city and had spotted the girl. They killed her after pillaging her supplies.

Young villagers brought her body back to Thamasa. They had a funeral a day after her bodies return.

Strago sat at his windowsill. The infant being rocked in his arms. Despair filled his eyes as he looked out onto the landscape.

He looked down at the child. A tragic smile graced his lips.

"Well Relm, I guess it's just you and me from now on. Don't worry dearest, Grandpa will take care of you."


	9. Relm Aroni: Picture Perfect

**Author's Note: Sorry if there are a lot of misspelled words in this guys, but my stupid-ass spellchecker is on the fritz! Enjoy.**

_**Relm Aroni **_**-**

**Picture Perfect**

"C'mon Gramps, I won't be long. Just gimme an hour, then I'll be back."

"I know an hour in your head. It's five. So no Relm, you can't."

"Ooo, you old fart!"

An elderly man and a little girl stood in a small home. It was the home in which they had lived in their entire lives. It was worn and dusty, unkept and humid.

Books upon books littered the countertops and tabletops. Old paints, paint brushes and smocks covered those books. Easils leaned against entire walls of the home.

The little girl had just turned nine. She was rowdy and energetic. Her curly hair was covered by a painters hat; her clothing was covered by a paint covered smock. She waved a paint brush at the man before her.

The elderly man wore a red cape. A black traveling tunic covered his aged body. His white mustache and eyebrows, along with his white sideburns made him look animated. Crescent moon glasses teetered on his long hook nose.

The man looked down at the girl frustrated.

"Don't you call me an old fart young lady. I was quite chipper in my younger days, if I do say so myself. Yes, yes, me and Gungho used to go hunt Hiden every hour of every day. Did I ever tell you about the time Hiden had us cornered and we had to pelt it with rocks to escape?"

"Yes old man, you say it every chance you get," irritation filled her eyes. "I don't care about that right now. All I wanna know, is if I can go paint that creature I saw by the shoreline today. Come on, it won't take long, and I swear on my brush that I won't be out longer than an hour."

"Hm…" the man thought for a while. "No."

"Grr…" the girl gritted her teeth. "You fuddy duddy, I can't believe you'd do this to me. This thing would be great to paint and you won't let me. Y'know, for someone who dsupposedly had a nice youth, you sure don't let me have one. Unless your lying…" a mischevious grin crossed her lips.

The man's eyebrows flared up indignantly.

"You don't think any of my tales are true?" he glared at the girl.

"Well, let's just say if Hiden cornered you, you wouldn't be here. Your not spry enough to stand up against him."

"How dare you! Young people have no respect for their elders. If my Grandpa told me a tale like that, I would believe him!"

"'Cause your dense."

"WHAT!?" the man jumped up. "I am not dense! I'll show you Missie!"

The old man ran out the door.

The little girl peeked her head out of the window. She saw her Grandfather running away.

"Grandpa, where are you going!" she shouted.

"I'll get Gungho, he'll confirm we were cornered by Hiden, just wait and see!!"

With that the man ran out of sight.

The girl snickered. She gathered her esil, paints and brushes and walked out of the door.

"Sucker, works every time."

---

The girl had made it to the shoreline. She scanned her surroundings for a perfect spot to set up her supplies. She found a perfect spot; on the peak of a jagged rock large enough for someone to stand.

She set up her easil on the smooth part of the rock. She held her pallot of hues in her hand; the paint brush in her other.

She scanned her surroundings for the creature she was hoping would resurface.

"Come on, who knows how long Gramps will take. I gotta paint you quick."

---

Thirty minutes had passed. There was no sign of the creature the girl wanted to paint. Her eyes fell as the sun began to set.

"Damn, I really wanted to paint you. You better come out tomorrow, let's see…I think I'll dare Gramps to jump off the roof tomorrow." She grinned.

She began to pack up her things.

A rumbling caught her attention. It came from the sea. The girl looked up.

"Oh my God!" she scrambled to her easil. "There it is!"

Her eye was on the creature. It was a massive turtle creature with a marine blue shell. Its eyes were a sapphire hue, and its skin was an emerald green.

Its size was large; its entire body was not even out of the ocean waves.

The girl swiftly sketched the creature. She made sure she had every aspect of it; its structure, its eyes, its shell pattern. The creature stayed still, as if it were letting her sketch it.

After she was done, the creature submerged itself back into the sea. She excitedly packed up her things and ran back home.

---

"Tell her Gungho. Tell her about The time Hiden cornered us and we had to fight it off with rocks."

"Alrighty. Well Relm, we were in Hiden's lair and…"

Relm had returned home. Her absence was undetected by her Grandfather. Now he and his eldest friend, Gungho were sitting in the living room of their small home. They both vigorously told the child their tale.

"And we found the kelp. Thinking it would quench the beasts thirst, we…"

Relm's attention was divided. She was yearning to get back up to her room and paint the brilliant creature she had sketched earlier.

Thankfully, she knew exactly what to do.

"Ooooh…" she held her stomach groaning.

The two men looked at her startled.

"Oooh, Grandpa I feel sick. It must've been what we had for dinner…gulp…I'm gonna blow chunks…"

"Are you alright Relm?"

"Do you need to lie down?"

"N-no, I think I need to go to my room and lay down." She breathed heavily, as if she were about to heave.

"Alright dear," her Grandfather said. "Go upstairs, I'll be up later."

"T-t-thank you Grandpa…" she got up and went upstairs.

She closed her door swiftly. She leaned against it. A sly grin crossed her face.

"Sucker. Works everytime." She looked over at her esil.

She picked up her supplies.

"Time to get to work. This is going to be a masterpiece."


	10. Mog: Dare!

_**Mog **_**-**

**Dare!**

The caves of Narshe were desolate and deserted but for the few lanterns strewn across the cavern walls. Miners entered to mine for cole; some of them did it for sport, others to make ends meat. They all acted as a family whilst in the caverns, and often spoke of old myths and rumors when doing their work.

"I don't think that's true Abe," one miner said to another. They were picking away with small pick axes at the hard soil. "My Granny told me that too, but I didn't think it was true. Are you dense or somethin'?"

"I'm not lyin' Luke!" the other man spat. "I saw them here yesterday. One came out and stole a shovel right from under my nose!"

"Yeah, yeah," another man interjected. "You were just drunk when you saw 'em Abe. We know you stumble down here when 'er wasted."

"Shut 'er trap Joal! I's told ya I saw 'em down here, I saw a moogle!"

"It was just 'er head playin' tricks on you Abe," Luke responded. "But hell, we've got time ta waste down 'er, so tell us 'ere drunkin' tale."

"It's ain't no drunkin' tale! I's tell ya what happened, then you'll believe me!"

"Go on then Abe," Joal sounded entertained. "Tell us 'er tale."

"Well…"

---

A white furry creature jumped up and down in a darkened cavern unknown to human eyes. He couldn't have been older then five, for he was smaller than the other creatures. Two other creatures of the same age clustered around it.

He was truly adorable. White fur covered his entire body. Big dark marbles were his eyes. Instead of a mouth, it had a round beak that was a chestnut hue. Dark pink wings adorned his back, and a yellow ball attached by a small antenna hung over its head. It had paws instead of hands.

All of the other creatures looked the same; it was hard for a human to tell them apart, but not for them.

The little energetic creature jumped up and down; swinging a shovel with each leap. The others avoided his swings; afraid of being hit by the strange object.

"I told you!" it squeaked in its native dialect. It consisted of one word, 'kupo' in different variations. "I told you I could do it, and I did! I got the stick from the human!"

"You probably didn't take it directly from the human," another protested. "You probably just took it from under his nose. That wasn't what you were supposed to do Mog, you were supposed to let the human see you." He crossed his stubby arms.

"You cheated."

"Nuh-uh!" Mog protested. "Kupop, your just jealous I did it. I was dared to and actually did it, unlike some people…" he glared at the one called Kupop.

"I do my dares!" Kupop screeched. "You cheated!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Stop it guys!" a third one stopped the quarreling moogles. "Mog, tell us your story again. Then we'll decide if it's true or not."

"Fine Kumama, I will." A smug grin filled the moogle's lips. Even that looked adorable.

"He'll just lie again!" Kupop protested.

WHACK.

Mog hit Kupop on the head with the stick he had. Kupop cried out, rubbing the now forming bump on his head.

"I'm gonna tell my Mommy!" Kupop hissed.

"No you won't," Mog replied. "If you do, we'll all get busted. You know we're not supposed to do dares!"

"Mog's right," Kumama added.

"Grr…" was Kupop's reply.

A satisfied smile crossed the other moogle's lips.

"Now," Mog said. "Let me begin."

---

Mog stumbled through the caves of Narshe. His tiny body shook as he tripped over a rock. He fell on his face, squealing slightly.

He got his balance and stood.

"Stupid dares," he murmured. "I shoulda never let Kupop dare me to do this. It'll be worth it though…then I'll get his lucky charm." He grimaced.

Mog saw a dim light in the tunnel. He was sure he was getting close to his destination.

"Humans gotta be there, who else is dumb enough to put flames on strings."

He flapped his wings, hovering a few inches over the ground. This sped up his progress, as he was soon upon the humans.

He peered from behind a rock.

Three humans were using strange tools to take apart the cave wall. They must've been looking for something they lost, was Mog's first thought.

"Time to go," he said in his moogle tongue.

He slowly and stealthily inched his body towards one of the miners. He saw a stick, readying himself to grab it.

He reached out for the shovel. Little did he know, the human was sitting on it.

Fear filled his marble eyes as he pulled on the stick harder. He finally pulled it from underneath the man's posterior, but not unnoticed.

"Youch!" the man hollered. "What the—"---

---

"And I looked up and saw it. That's when I saw me a moogle! It looked at me for a few seconds, then ran off with me shovel!"

Abe finished his tale; there wasn't much to tell. Luke and Joal looked at the man for a few moments.

"I still don't think that's possible," Joal finally said. "I mean, why would a moogle want a shovel?"

"Ta dig!" Abe protested. "I'm tellin' ya fellas, I saw a moogle here yesterday!"

"No you didn't." Luke said.

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"OK guys," Joal stopped the quarreling duo. "Who cares whether Abe saw it or not. The fact is he believes it, so let him believe it. I dunno if I believe it though, but if it is true Abe, you have a tale to tell your family, generations to come."

"'Er darn right I do!"

"Let's get back to work."

The trio of miners returned to their pick axing. Abe mumbling under his breath the entire time.

"I did to see a moogle…"

---

"And that's what happened! I took the stick from the human, he saw me and I ran!"

Mog finished his tale. Kupop and Kumama stared at him for a long while.

"It isn't true!" Kupop exclaimed. "He did not see you!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Alright guys!" Kumama intervened. "Stop it. Kupop, the dare wasn't whether a human saw Mog, it was for him to bring back a human object. I've never seen this thing, have you?"

"N-no, but--"

"He got the object, so he did the dare! You owe him Kupop, so stop being a baby!"

"Yeah!" Mog added. "Pay up! Gimme your lucky charm!"

Kupop scoffed. Defeated, he fluttered away to a boulder. A few moments later he came back with a small trinket; a miniature moogle figure.

"Here," he muttered. "Take my moogle charm."

"Yeah!" Mog did a little victory dance. A small landslide pursued shortly afterward. The two moogles looked at him.

"Mog! We told you not to dance, it's dangerous!" Kumama spat.

"Sorry!" Mog apologized.

He looked down at the trinket in his hand. He then looked up at Kupop.

"Kupop,"

"Yeah?"

"Is it true it can ward off monsters?"

Kupop shrugged.

"Dunno, guess you'll have to try it out and see."


	11. Cyan Garamande: The Best of Days

**Author's Note: Only three more characters to go, well two, after this one. Phew, I hope I can do it, I'm really gonna have to pull stories outta my ass for this one. It's the home stretch! Enjoy a trip down memory lane with Cyan.**

_**Cyan Garamande **_**-**

**The Best of Days**

It was a cool day in Doma, as were all the days in fall. I was a young man, my twenty-fifth birthday had fallen the previous day.

It was this day that I was summoned to the King's chambers. I had been training under the ranks of the valiant soldiers for many years to pass; I knew not how many. I did not care to keep track of the many honorable years I had served as a soldier for my liege.

I walked down the halls of the kingdom of Doma; my eyes wandered to the majestic paintings that were bestowed upon thy walls. I enjoyed the depictions of these paintings; of soldiers fighting wars with their brothers in arms. I would look at these paintings when I was a boy, knowing that the men in those paintings were what I wished to become.

I was nearing the King's chambers. I turned a corner, when something caught my eye; or should I say, someone.

She was a beauty beyond compare. Her auburn hair gracefully fell over her thin cheeks. Her skin was pale, and looked to be as soft as silk.

She directed her attention to me. She fluttered her sensual eyelashes my way, only showing me a fraction of her violet eyes.

The angel disappeared into an open door and closed it shut. I sighed longingly, wishing for her to resurface, so I could soak in her beauty with as much vigor as I could muster.

But alas, I was summoned to the King. I shalt not keep my Lord waiting.

I reluctantly walked towards the doors leading to my liege's chambers. The guards instantly let me pass.

---

I knelt before my Lord. He sat on his throne, sipping a drink from his jeweled glass.

Silence pursued for a long while. I was sure my King was testing me, to see how patient I was. What I knew not, was why he would test me.

"Your are very patient, aren't you Sir Cyan," the King spoke. It wasn't as much as a question, as it was a statement. I said nothing.

"Very loyal as well. You are also thine most promising soldier, are you not?"

"I am not sure of those facts truthfulness. I have been training thy best to be a top ranking soldier m'lord."

"Modest as well," the king continued. His eyes traced the gems on his glass. "Captain Sans has told me thine progress. He states that thou art thine most promising of soldiers. Tell me Cyan, do you wish to become General? Commander?"

"Yes my liege," I knelt my head further.

"Perhaps someday retainer?"

"…Retainer? My Lord, that would truly be an honor, but--"

"Lord Raphael has fallen ill. He wishes for me to name a new retainer before his last breath. He also wishes to meet that retainer."

"…Do…you wish for me to help you find a proper replacement m'lord?" I was truly puzzled. What did finding a retainer have to do with thee?

"Strange boy," the King chuckled. "I wish for you to be Lord Raphael's replacement. Unless, you wish not to take such an honor? I'm sure your Father would be proud of such an honor. It would truly raise the Garamande name to the highest of standards."

"I…I know not what to say my liege."

"I do, retainer. Your coronation will take place a week from Lord Raphael's funeral. I wish for you to meet the Lord at nightfall. Is that understood?"

I couldn't speak. A nod was my reply.

"Very well. You are dismissed. Don't disappoint me Cyan. I've placed much faith in you. Such a youth has never been given such an honor."

"Yes my Lord. I swear on my blade, I will not disappoint thee."

"Good," he smirked. "You are dismissed."

I stood, swiftly gliding out of the room. I tried to hide my eagerness as best I could.

When I made sure I was out of sight, I hollered joyously, jumping up as high as I could.

---

Afternoon swiftly came after that encounter. I was excused from my drills, as the captain knew of my triumph. He told me to celebrate with my family.

I did go see my Mother and Father; but only for a short while. I had other things on my mind that day; like finding my kingdom beauty.

I walked down the hall from once I came, hoping I could find the woman in the same location.

I scanned my surroundings, hoping to recognize the door my beauty entered. After a long search, I found nothing.

I sighed in defeat. I began to walk back down the hall when I heard footsteps…heeled footsteps.

I turned to see who ascended down the hall. My eyes lit up when I saw the angel.

There she was; in all thine glory. She wore an elegant gown, fanning herself with a silk fan. Her hair was in a tight bun on her head.

My heart fluttered. I was discouraged when I saw two other women with my new conquest. But this did not stop thine beating heart.

I walked forth, with all the confidence I could muster. When I reached the women, I bowed slightly.

"How art thou maidens on such a glorious day?" I asked. The woman eyed me, with what expression I knew not. I was too concerned with keeping my poise to pay attention to any of the other women.

"Marvelous m'lord. What is your fancy on this day?"

I looked up.

It was my maiden who spoke; her voice was that of a mocking birds song.

"Marvelous as well."

The women giggled. I heard them whisper to one another.

As if on cue, the others dispersed. It was now I and the fair maiden who remained.

"Did you enjoy my entertainment this morn m'lord?"

"I beg your pardon?"

She giggled.

"I enjoy entertaining the lords whom are traveling to the King's chambers. Did you fancy it?"

"Y-yes m'lady," I tried to hide my shock. So, I was not special to this maiden. I would make sure that would change.

"Do you wish to ask of my company?"

My eyes widened.

Never in my years had I heard a woman ask for a man's company. It was shocking…but also alluring. Was this part of her ploy?

"…Yes m'lady. I wish to ask for your company. Perhaps we could dine one night."

"Perhaps you shalt ask for my hand to the ball in two nightfalls."

"I…of course m'lady. I would be honored to escort you to the ball."

She giggled. She seemed satisfied with the results. The maiden fanned herself for a short while.

"Very well then. I will see you in two nightfalls."

"Aye. My I partake of thy name fair maiden?"

"I am known as Lady Elane. My I partake of yours?"

"Yes, you may. I am Sir Cyan, soldier to the King of Doma."

"Really," her eyes lit up with interest. "I look forward to dancing with the newly appointed retainer Sir Cyan."

I gasped unnoticeably to Lady Elane.

"How did you--"

"Word travels fast in these halls. But alas, I must depart. Farewell Sir Cyan, retainer to the King of Doma," she smirked. "I look forward to our dance."

Lady Elane disappeared into the same room she had prior to this encounter.

I watched her leave; I was anticipating the ball. I yearned for the following days to pass swiftly.

First I am deemed retainer, then I am able to engage Lady Elane.

This was by far the best of days.


	12. Edgar Roni Figaro: The Flirtatious Mech

_**Edgar Roni Figaro -**_

**The Flirtatious Mechanic**

A young man lay under a large engine, a wrench in hand. He screwed a bolt tightly until he slowly pulled himself from under the large metal machine.

His face was covered by a mask; his plain clothing was covered in oil and soot. He looked over to a man who stood by some levers.

He gave a thumbs up, then stood. He walked towards the man.

"You can try it now Bert. I think it should work."

"But sir, what if we get stuck under the sand once more? I don't think Matron will fancy that."

"Nonsense," the man smiled. It shown through the thick mask. "We all need a little excitement around here after the past events. I've been yearning to industrialize Figaro castle for years. Now's my chance. So Bert, give it a try."

Bert eyed the man hesitantly. After a few minutes, he sighed.

"Alright King Edgar. Are you sure everyone is in the castle walls?"

"Positive. Go on, give it a whirl."

Bert pulled the levers in a certain order.

The stone walls of the castle shook; the engine the king was working on made loud noises, as if it were functioning properly.

The King looked around with excitement in his eyes.

"It's going to work this time," he shouted with anticipation. "I know it will!"

SCREECH, SCREECH.

The engine shrieked, making shrill metal against metal sounds. Bert covered his ears, trying to block out the noise.

The King ran over to the levers; he pulled them down furiously. The castle began to slow its rumbling until it came to a complete stop.

The King took off his mask; his perfect features were now apparent. His long pale blond hair was pulled back in an elegant ponytail. His fair skin would look odd, if not for the offset of his clear turquoise eyes.

His appearance made him look innocent; but he was far from it.

He smirked mischievously, which looked charming. Bert's fury calmed as he looked at the young King.

"My Lord, perhaps you should leave the engineering to me. After all, it is my job," he said. The man's voice was laced with frustration which the King either decided to ignore, or didn't notice.

"Come now Bert. I am a master at this trade as well. Can't you share the glory just a little bit?" the King spoke to Bert as if he were a friend, but still with authority.

"Imagine how advanced Figaro will be if we perfect the submerge mode. The kingdom will be virtually unstoppable, we will have no military adversaries if we have such a secret weapon. Don't you agree?"

"Yes sir. But I…" Bert tried to think of an excuse to make the King leave. "I just think, a young man such as yourself shouldn't be down here all day. I mean, you are only 18 years of age. You should be, I don't know…flirting with the young women in the castle on your free time. Yes, I think you should go upstairs and flirt with the young girls."

"I can do both Bert. In fact, I do," he winked. "Fear not, I do much on my free time. Now if you excuse me, I need to change into, shall I say, more suitable attire? After all, women don't enjoy a man covered with oil and soot. Farewell for now Bert."

Edgar didn't wait for a response. Instead, he simply sprinted up the stairwell leading to the upper level of the castle.

Bert sighed with relief. He leaned against the wall.

"That man is berserk. Submerging an entire kingdom, insane. What he wishes to accomplish is technologically impossible."

Bert put on some rubber gloves and picked up some tools. He began tinkering with the same engine Edgar had just been tinkering with.

"He'll run this castle to the ground. I better fix this before it's too late."

---

Edgar entered his chambers swiftly. He closed the door, locking it. He undressed and showered, getting dressed into more kingly attire.

His chambers were unkept; papers and ink bottles littered the table and desk tops. Quills were stacked on top of each other in open drawers.

Parchment with many different blueprints for mechanical devices were plastered on the walls.

Edgar looked up at one particular blueprint that covered a large portion of the wall. He smiled dreamily at the schematics.

"Soon you'll be in full-function," he cooed. "My perfect invention. You'll revolutionize the industrial world."

He left the room shortly after.

---

King Edgar roamed the castle halls, looking for a new conquest. He glanced at the many women who roamed the halls at this hour; finding none of them interesting. He was about to give up when he finally found a young woman worthy of his efforts.

She looked confident; she sat at a desk in one of the many common rooms. Her head was held high, her hazel depths focused on a text she held in her tan hands. Her skin was a caramel complexion, her raven hair was cut neatly to the bottom of her shoulder blades.

Her frame was covered by a plain white gown, but Edgar knew there must've been a luscious figure underneath.

He readied himself to strike. He stood straight, acquiring all the poise of a panther stalking his prey.

He stealthily glided across the room towards the woman. He stood in front of her, waiting for her to notice him.

Minutes passed. The woman didn't look up from her text. Edgar eyed the woman expectantly.

Why didn't she notice him? Who wouldn't notice him, after all, women dream of having the King before them. Who did she think she was?

"Ahem," Edgar cleared his throat. "Excuse me m'lady."

She didn't look up.

"AHEM," he did it more noticeably this time. "M'lady."

She sighed with irritation. She had no choice but to look up.

"May I help you?" was the woman's cold reply. Her voice sounded venomous.

"What are you doing this fine day?"

"Trying to read. Why, do you not want me here?"

"You can be anywhere you please m'lady. I just want to know what is more interesting. A book, or the King of Figaro."

"A book," she responded swiftly. "Are you done now?"

Edgar looked shocked. Was this woman turning him down?

"M'lady, perhaps you don't know the opportunity you are passing up. You've a chance to spend a day with the King of Figaro. Do you still say that musty old book is more important than I?"

"Yes, I do. Now are you done?"

Edgar scoffed. He crossed his arms indignantly.

"You don't know what your missing. I will give you a few days to reconsider. You know where my chambers are, don't you? If not, you can ask my guard."

The woman put down her book. She glared at the King with as much venom as she could.

"Listen pretty boy," she spat. "I don't give a damn about your position. I don't give a damn about anything you do. All you are is some stuck up, asshole who thinks he's god's gift to women. I don't care if your King, I don't care if your Emperor; I will never be attracted to you. So why don't you go tinker with your machines, because there about as much action as your gonna get around here. Now if you excuse me, I need to go somewhere where flies aren't visible to read my text. Good day, King Jackass."

With that the woman stood. She swiftly left the room, disappearing from sight.

Edgar shrugged.

"Cold as ice. Oh well, there are plenty more grains of sand here."

He left the room.

---

Night had fallen. Edgar had suited up once more, returning to the engine room.

He had his tool belt snuggly fastened against his tone waist.

"Are you ready Bert?"

Bert looked up at Edgar. He furrowed his brow.

"Sir, isn't it too late to work on such a loud project?"

"Nonsense. I just want to tweak the engine a tad. I think I've almost got it to generate enough power to move the castle."

Edgar lay on his back. He slid his mask on, pulling himself under the large engine.

The King eyed the parts for a long while. After a few minutes, he pulled himself from under the machine.

"Bert, what happened here?"

"What do you mean my Lord?" Bert sounded innocent.

Edgar glared at the man.

"The engine is as it was this morning. Now, I know I did nothing to revert it to its former state, did you?"

"N-no sir. Why on earth would I do that?"

"Perhaps you think submerging the castle is a fools ambition, is that correct?"

Bert began to sweat.

"N-no King Edgar. I think it is a marvelous idea."

Edgar stood. He easily towered over the man. His stance was regal, his presence overwhelming.

Edgar stroked his chin with his index finger.

"…Would you enjoy a vacation Bert?"

The engineer brightened.

"Yes I would sir. I've not had one for a long while."

"I'm glad. Why don't you go take one. I needn't my best engineer restless because he hasn't had some rest and relaxation. Let's see…I know, why don't you go to Jidor? Art, theater. It would be perfect for you."

"…Thank you sir." Bert sighed.

"Go pack immediately."

Bert bowed. He bid the King ado before trudging up the spiral stairs.

Edgar pulled a letter out of his shirt pocket. He opened it, reading over its contents.

"After all," he muttered. "Everyone needs a good vacation before their fired."

He stuck the letter back in his pocket. Edgar then went back to tinkering with the engine.

"My perfect invention," he uttered. "Nothing will get in the way of your creation."


	13. Gau: Birth of Insanity

**Author's Notes: OK, this one isn't really about Gau. Let's just say it's the back-story of Gau. Either way, I hope you enjoy. An epilogue will follow.**

_**Gau -**_

**Birth of Insanity**

Once upon a time there was a small home. It was nor far nor close to any town; but the inhabitants could manage on their own. They were happy merely having one another for company.

The couple who lived in this home were picture perfect; the husband was muscular and tone. He hunted much, for his weapons hung near the door.

The wife was an average housewife; she cooked what her husband brought back, she cleaned her home with vigor. She sewed with material left over from the monster's her love returned with.

Yes, this couple was very happy indeed; no one knew of their whereabouts, which suited them perfectly. They were both hermits, and but for the stray merchant passing through the wilderness here and there they remained that way.

It was on one perfect starry night that the couple sat at a small table against the wall of their small home. It was propped against the window, so the duo could look out at the stars as they dined.

The wife picked at her food. Her nerves shook as she pondered how to voice her news.

"Darling," she muttered. Her voice was small, weak. The husband looked at his beloved.

"Yes dear?"

"I…I've something to tell you."

The husband waited for his wife to continue. The woman shifted in her seat.

"Well, I…I sent for a doctor, you know that."

"Yes, I do."

"He finally came. I found out why I've been feeling ill."

"Really?" the husband's eyebrow rose. "Why?"

"I…" she couldn't hold her excitement in anymore. "I'm baring a child!"

The husband dropped his fork instantly. He stared at his wife blankly. A few moments passed; neither of them spoke.

"That's…wonderful!" the man finally said.

His wife smiled broadly. Her husband stood and walked over to his wife. He picked her up out of her seat and spun her around in the small cottage.

They danced the rest of the night and spoke merrily about their miracle-to-be.

Soon, this perfect couple would have a perfect son.

---

Six months had passed. The couple grew weary with each passing day. The light in their life had began to fade.

The man's wife was bedridden; her belly protruded, it being the only thing you could see. Her face had grew pale, her eyes sunk into their sockets.

Doctor after doctor had come out to see what was wrong with the woman; they simply could not put their finger on her disease. Each one left, taking a prized possession of the charming home as payment for services.

The home was slowly becoming bare; only their dining table and a bookshelf remained.

The man's weapons stayed in their place day after day; he had no need for them. His wife no longer ate much food, and he could not keep so much meat in their home.

The man was a shell of his former self. His dark hair slowly faded to white because of grief. His locks began to fall swiftly because of stress.

Dark rings formed under his eyes. Dementia slowly overtook the man's features.

"Why," he whispered. His voice was hoarse. "Why is this happening. That creature, that thing is destroying her. A demon has infected her, that is why no doctor has been able to heal her ales."

He looked over to his blade which hung over the door frame. A wicked glint filled his eye.

"I can destroy the beast. Then we can go back to how it was."

He took the blade from it's position, unsheathing it. The blade gleamed, as if reflecting the man's insanity.

He went into his wife's room.

She lay lifeless on the bed; her head limp on the soft pillow. Her arms limply held something in its arms.

The man crept up to the bed. He saw her, saw her dead corpse. He looked at the creature with horror.

It truly was a beast. Its eyes were a bloodshot red, its body covered with onyx scales. It had claws made of ivory where its hands and feet should have been.

It wailed, revealing it's razor-sharp teeth. The screech was unbearable. It sounded as if the demon was summoning its brethren from hell.

The man dropped his blade. He howled out in pain as the creature squirmed in his wife's limp arms.

---

For some reason, the man felt sorry for the beast. He thought that it knew not of its sins, of its murderous tendencies. It was this pity, that drove him to do what he chose to do.

He wrapped the demon in some monster hide; making sure its talons were not visible. He avoided looking at the creature, in fear that it would harm him.

The man tied a nuce around the demon's mouth. He didn't want to be bitten by the foul beast.

He ran as fast as he could, as far away from his home as he possibly could reach. He traveled for many days and many nights.

He had reached a place perfect for the demon; a land filled with creatures that suited his appearance. He stopped at a lake, the only land of water on the continent.

"Here," he hissed. "Stay here beast. I'm sure you will be welcome here."

The man placed the creature by the shoreline. He left without looking back.

The demon squirmed furiously, trying to break free of its bonds.

It finally did. The infant was bare in the wilderness. Its screams howled through the sky, as if calling for his father to return.


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Twelve heroes. Twelve destinies intertwined. Though from different places, different generations, different backgrounds; all work towards a common goal.

All filled with courage, all filled with determination. Twelve heroes…twelve heroes, ready to defend their countries from destruction.


End file.
